Borrowed Powers
Borrowed Powers is the third episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred thirty-ninth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Kamehameha!? Goku no Ki wo Motsu Monsuta". The episode first aired on June 3, 1992. Summary Piccolo is standing in front of Cell, who has a man in his grasp, the creature’s hostage starts to bargain with Piccolo, saying that he is by far the richest man in the town, and that he will reward him if he saves his life. Piccolo stares down the creature, and adamantly tells him to release the man. Without a word, the monster lets him go, and drops him to the ground. Piccolo is obviously surprised by how easily the creature obeyed his command, but then suddenly, without warning, it stabs the man through the back with the long, sharp tip of his tail. A strange “sucking” noise begins, as the creature slowly begins to absorb the man, just as he did the other townspeople. The man starts to scream, then slowly begins to wither away, then melt, and eventually disappears completely, leaving only his clothing behind. and then he calls by the name Piccolo. Piccolo asks him why he called him by that name but Imperfect Cell won’t give him any answers except that he and him are a lot like brothers and then starts powering up to try to impress Piccolo but Piccolo isn’t impressed. Meanwhile at Kame (Master Roshi) House Gohan feels a huge power level that feels like there are two Piccolos and Krillin feels it too. They run outside and now they feel like it is Frieza and King Cold's power levels and Master Roshi doesn’t believe its them because Future Trunks destroyed them both and now Yamcha feels it too and he thinks its Goku but Gohan flies up to where his father is sleeping and tells it isn’t him either. Krillin flies off to find Future Trunks as he is heading to Ginger Town. Krillin and Future Trunks start talking about what huge power levels they sense at Ginger Town. After Imperfect Cell is finished powering up Piccolo then starts powering up and a bigger crater than Imperfect Cell's is formed under Piccolo and a huge light forms and all the rocks and cement is coming up from the ground and Imperfect Cell is pretty impressed with Piccolo's power. Then Piccolo forms this huge ball of energy and sends at Imperfect Cell then you see Krillin and Future Trunks flying and a huge flash is seen over the horizon. Krillin tells to Future Trunks how Piccolo fused with Kami and is now a Super Namek. After the blast Imperfect Cell is not that banged up and Piccolo gives credit to Imperfect Cell that he could withstand that blast. Then they start battling and Piccolo does this huge jump matrix style but Imperfect Cell dodges it but Piccolo disappears in back of Imperfect Cell and does that nice jump kick again and sends Imperfect Cell flying through the air then runs really fast under him and does some nice combos to Imperfect Cell but Imperfect Cell isn’t really beat up so then Imperfect Cell performs a Kamehameha and Piccolo goes what in amazement how he knows the Kamehameha, Imperfect Cell then shoots a beam covering the whole screen in the blast and that’s when the episode ends. Fights Piccolo vs. Imperfect Cell Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z